Pure
by LegacyChick
Summary: At NoC they both won gold again, but still they could not be happy. There was one thing missing, probably the most important thing of them all: Love.   Pairing: Candy  Warning: Angst, Fluff


**It took me two hours... told you that my Randy and Cody muses keep bugging me... and here's the result of it. I hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty sure more will follow the next days. **

**Don't forget to check out the newest chap of "SmutFest" either... and the Candy-shot I've posted 3 days ago. Seems as if I'm finally on a role again.**

**Pairing: Candy (obviously... dew :P)**

**Warning: Angst, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own them muses... and a pretty fucked up mind.**

* * *

He had finally won his title back. After a whole year of stalling around, of chasing it, of helping others to shine, it was finally HIS time to glow again. Finally, he could parade around the gold again; finally, he had once again climbed the ladder of success and earned the fruits of his hard work.

Then why the hell wasn't he happy?

Randy could still see him coming back through the curtains, could still see the permanent grin plastered on those full, soft, cock-sucking lips, could still see that spark in his former lovers eyes when he had returned backstage after winning the Tag Titles. He had wanted to congratulate him, he really had wanted to, but as soon as Cody had been standing in front of him, the words had gotten stuck in his throat.

He had only been able to manage a short nod and a re-assuring squeeze of the younger mans shoulder before focusing on his own match again, missing the frown replacing the smaller brunette's grin at the obvious disinterest.

They had not talked in months, not even a word. Ever since Cody had been drafted to SD… on his orders… they had hid from each others and they were both dying inside.

Randy sure had not planned it… he had not even thought about it when he had asked Vince to move Cody. All he knew was that he had thought Cody might be better off at the other brand, might be better off without him –permanently standing in his shadows wasn't helping the young mans career after all- he though that Cody would get a fresh start, a new chance without him.

Cody had not understood and he still did not. He had seen it as some sort of sick joke, some kind of punishment, of Randy's way to break up with him. And by the looks of it, he still had not forgiven him.

Randy could not help but to let a small tear roll down his cheek as he was sitting in his empty locker-room, the show long over, WWE Title neatly placed on the bench next to him, face buried in his hands, elbows propped up on his thighs. Remembering that look of agony, of pain, when Cody had heard about his move to Smackdown, his little heart breaking during the fight they had had that night, those big, usually baby blue and sparkling eyes filled with tears.

He had tried to explain to him, had tried to stop him from leaving that day, but to no avail. There had been no chance to get a hold of him, for weeks, for months even, and eventually Randy had tried to move on… TRIED.

Week in and week out, the Viper had watched his boy on TV, first being misused, then being abused… until it seemed as if he had finally gotten the push he deserved so much. He had seen him shine, had seen him sparkle, had seen him grow, all on TV… and he was so very proud of him. The Tag Team Titles were just another step towards bigger gold and Randy knew that it would not take much longer. He just wished he could be there with him.

He wanted to hold him so much, tell him how proud he was, show him how much he loved him and cared for him, tell him that he knew he could do it. His precious boy's Title win meant more to him than his own and he just wished he could share that thought with him.

* * *

He was completely obvious to the loud, obnoxious noises of his co-workers around him, most of them drunk of their asses already, as he was swirling his fingertip over the edge of his glass. He wished he had been able to congratulate Randy, he really wished he would have, but for some reason he had not known what to say. He had not even waited for him to return backstage.

Cody had watched the match on the big screen, his eyes had lit up when he had witnessed Randy hitting that RKO to Stephen, he had silently screamed out in joy when Randy had made the pin and then… he had gone to his locker and grabbed his bag, had left the arena with so much of another word.

Ever since that fateful night of the draft he had thought back, had asked himself question after question, "what if" after "what could have", had cried himself to sleep almost every other night. Day after day, he had tried his best to figure out why Randy had done it, why he had wanted him gone, why he had pushed him away and still, he did not have an answer to it.

He just wished he would… He just wished he could be there with him now to celebrate, hold him in his arms, tell him how proud he was, how happy he was for his older lover, his FORMER lover, knowing that he deserved the Title more than anyone else. Even his own Title win was nothing compared to it. It was just a damn Tag Team Title after all.

Co-workers yelling, singing, dancing around him, drinking and partying into the night, completely unaware of the mental turmoil he was going through. It was the same like every single week since the draft… the same as always. Even before the draft, the nights had never looked any different, except one thing… the man of his life had always been there with him.

The young brunette stared down into his half-empty glass of juice –alcohol doing nothing to soothe his broken heart anymore- as he thought back to the last time Randy had one the Title, a time when they had still been happy, still been together, celebrated together. It had been like a dream, a wonderful dream… that had since turned into a nightmare. He missed him so fucking much. His touch, his kisses, his strong arms, the feeling of safety evolving from him, his soothing, low rumble, his baby-blue eyes, he just missed him altogether, with every single beat of his heart and soul.

He had watched every single match of his Viper ever since, had watched him transform into a full blown fan-favorite, even though he knew how much Randy hated playing a "face", had watched him win countless matches, get screwed out of countless title-shots ever since the draft. He had not missed one show since then, smiling each and every time Randy won, every time he spoke, everytime he let his sarcasm hang out… crying everytime his former lover lost or the moment he had gotten injured by Edge. How much he had wanted to comfort him back then only he knew.

Careful not to let a single tear slip, he swallowed down his pride, the best ever-fake smile gracing his trembling lips as he turned around to his long-time friend –who had been sitting next to him ever since they had gotten to the hotel-bar- only to find him gone. Blue, saddened, wide eyes scanning the room for Ted, his breath suddenly hitched as he laid eyes on the one man he had expected to see the least.

* * *

How he had gotten back to their hotel, Randy did not know anymore, his brain clouded with a deep gray fog of thoughts, eyes still showing the emotions he had gone through back in his locker-room, slightly puffy and red, but his head held high. He could not let them see his weakness, could not let his co-workers, his friends, his fans, see the pain inside of him, see the emotions running through him, see him cry.

Back in the privacy of his locker, he had sworn to himself not to break, knowing damn well that Cody's title win that night would mean for the young brunette to visit the Raw brand more often, that they'd run into each other on more than just one occasion from now on, that they would probably even have to talk every now and then. He knew he could not hide any longer and Cody could not either. He needed to get his composure back… and he needed to get him back. Else, he would not be able to survive any longer.

So he stumbled inside the hotel, completely obvious to the people at the bar, singing, cheering, dancing, getting shit-loaded and in between all the happy faces, he spotted the one that showed the same amount of pain that he was going through, the big, baby-blue eyes meeting his own for a split second, and he could have sworn that he saw those beautiful, sinfully delicious lips twitch up in a faint smile for just a second.

Maybe he had just imagined it, but that one simple gesture, as faint as it might have been, was enough to make him push through the masses, literally forcing his way towards the bar, towards that angelic-faced beauty he had once called his until he stood only a few inches away from him.

The second their eyes had met, Cody had bowed his head again, doing everything, anything to hide, to stay unrecognized, and he had not looked up until he felt Randy's warm, shallow breath hitting his skin, until he felt that strong, gentle palm cup his cheek, until he heard his name being whispered in a faint, hushed voice, that low rumble sending chills down his body as their eyes met again.

It was like that first night all over again, the sparks, the heat radiating between them, their breathes hitching, their bodies trembling, nothing but pure, emotional love, trust and desire in their eyes as Randy finally lowered his head, pressing his smooth, warm lips onto those of his boy… and they both knew instantly that from this night on, nothing would break them apart anymore… never ever again.

* * *

**You know I'm dying to read some reviews! :)**


End file.
